A vehicle, such as a fuel cell vehicle, may contain an energy storage device, such as a fuel cell stack, to power components of the vehicle. The fuel cell stack may be integrated with systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and fuel cell stack operations. A system or assembly may assist in managing thermal conditions of the fuel cell stack as described herein.